Birth of the Knights
|- class="msg-nested-tr" | class="msg-nested-td" colspan="3"| |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|23:44 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"If you would have felt more comfortable Kobayashi-san, you could have," Paul replied with a grin. "However, that attire was entirely Mr. Tran's choice. Ms. Oberstein, this is your second MechWarrior, Kobayashi Masato." |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|23:44 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"One of those Solaris Jocks?" the woman asked with a snort. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|23:48 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|A low whistle was heard from Tranny's lips. "Aw shit, we have freakin' Kobayashi for a lancemate?!" This meant either the work was going to be very easy or very hard. He's leaning towards very hard. |- class="msg-nested-tr" | class="msg-nested-td" colspan="3"| |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|23:51 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Well as long as you keep your mind on the mission rather than your kill count, I believe we'll be fine," the brunette retorted as she crossed her arms under her breasts. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|23:52 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Ah...might I mention, Ms. Cecilia Oberstein is not only your Lance CO...but the Leader of the Solaris Knights as well," Paul interjected as he started to feel the tension around the table. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|23:53 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Now, now! We're gonna be working together for awhile, let's play it chill, and..." Vincent's face went cold and slack-jawed. "I, uh, What?" Holy shit! I thought she was just a model! WELL, WELL! |- class="msg-nested-tr" | class="msg-nested-td" colspan="3"| |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|23:59 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"An ace, and a pirate. You've certainly chosen the best of the best here, haven't you?" A woman made her way to table, apparently Kuritan, with long black hair down to her waist . . and wearing a Steiner longcoat. The hardcore snakes would backhand her for that one! Nagase Nana smiled diplomatically, giving the assembled group a nod. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|23:59 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Nagase Nana. I hope I'm not late to the party?" |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:02 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Oh no, you're not late at all," Paul replied, thankful Nana's appearance had interrupted Cecilia's retort. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:02 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Good, we're all here," Cecilia stated as she glanced at the MechWarriors seated. "I've had to command worse," she commented as Paul winced. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:04 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|Vince's mouth curled into another whistle as the final lancemate showed up. "Ooh. This might not be so bad after all!" |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:06 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Anyway, Nagase-san. This is Cecilia Oberstein, Leader of our Mecenary Corp and your Lance CO." Paul introduced. "Your lancemates Kobayashi Masato and Vincent Tran," he directed her attention to the two other men at the table. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:07 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Never heard of you girl," Cecilia stated as she looked the strange woman over. "How are your skills?" |- class="msg-nested-tr" | class="msg-nested-td" colspan="3"| |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:10 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|Nana smiled innocently. "I'm fifteenth from the top rank on the simulators on all of Solaris City, I've well-experience with The Business Mercenary, I have connections here and Outreach, and I was smart enough to learn field repairs." She paused for a moment. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:11 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"......Paul." Cecilia growled. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:11 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"I do have 12 months of experience piloting heavy 'Mechs in realspace." Industrials, but still. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:11 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"She really has good connections here and on Outreach. I'm sure she will work out well for you, Cecilia." the man seemed to scoot away from the brunette. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:12 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|Ahh, this is great. A Lance where everyone hates each other. This will work out just fine. I'm confident no one will get killed. Nobody. Absolutely sure. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:13 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|Cecilia sighs loudly and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Fine...I can work with this." the woman said confidentally. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:15 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Anyway, all of you are apart of the Knights only Mech Lance. We also have an Aerospace Flight and a Platoon of ground-pounders. We also have plenty of support and our own transport, so over all...we're ahead of the curve starting out," the brunette explained, though left out some of her own personal feelings on this. |- class="msg-nested-tr" | class="msg-nested-td" colspan="3"| |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:18 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Good support and reliable transport is one of the more difficult things to get in The Business, so it sounds like we're more than better off, compared to most new Merc Corps. Getting Garrison work might be tough with such a small amount of combat assets, but raids won't be too hard to get." |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:19 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"We had a very reliable sponsor," Paul replied with a bit of pride. "Plus it didn't hurt that your illustrious CO was a former Major of ...." |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:20 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Speak about that any more and I'll make sure my dear sister makes you sleep in a shuttle craft," Cecilia commented, causing Paul to grimace. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:21 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Uh, so, why ARE we getting so much cool stuff right off the bat?" Vink raised one hand. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:24 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Our Sponsor mostly," Paul replied as he took a napkin to his forehead. "We've got a Lance entirely of Mediums and one of them is from their...private collection." he explained before clearing his throat. "Anyway, someone was willing to give us a contract to start our business out right. " |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:28 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Mediums are good . ." The girl nodded. "Much better than a handful of Lights. Well . . unless they were Venoms. A Lance of Venoms would be phenominal . . and cost absurd amounts of money. What sort of contract was offered?" |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:35 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Wakazashi Industries out of the Draconis Combine has a Raiding Contract that they're willing to give us." Paul began before taking a sip from his mug. "With the Clanners taking most of the military forces away, there's less of a defense against piracy. Wakazashi has information on a little pirate hideaway near a planet that has a good chunk of their industrial capacity." |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:36 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"In other words, we smash the nest and leave." Cecilia interjected. "Put the fear of God into them." |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:37 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Interestingly enough, I was able to negotiate a full rights salvage contract," Paul said with an amusing snort. "So they must be desperate." |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:37 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|Vincent decided to keep his mouth shut. Full rights to salvage, little pirate hideaway. Sounds like a lot of money. And a lot of danger. Well, shit. |- class="msg-nested-tr" | class="msg-nested-td" colspan="3"| |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:43 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Only that they've been raiding with mostly lights and a couple of mediums. The count they've given us was two Lances." Paul replied. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:43 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"I think it could be worse," Cecilia muttered. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:43 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"You always think the worse." Paul retorted. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:45 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"The numbers aren't too bad, in my opinion. I've seen this guy," She jerked her thumb at the Solaris jock, "in action, and he's pretty good. With some air assets, I think we got a good shot with a Lance of mediums going front and center." |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:49 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"You're a bit of an optimist aren't you," Cecilia stated as she raised an eyebrow at Nana. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:50 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Well, you know, no matter the odds, it can probably be improved if we be nice to each other! Right guys?" The pirate gave a thumbs-up with a white-gloved hand. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:50 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|Though he had the sensation that no one was paying attention to him. |- class="msg-nested-tr" | class="msg-nested-td" colspan="3"| |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:52 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|Paul smiled at Vincent, but it was more of a sympathetic one than anything else. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:53 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"A dropship and some Foot Infantry," Cecilia replied. "No data on the dropship, but it's supposed to carry both lances at once." |- class="msg-nested-tr" | class="msg-nested-td" colspan="3"| |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|00:59 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Does it matter that we have a Union-class Dropship of our own," Paul replied innocently, only for Cecilia to smack her forehead with the palm of her hand. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:06 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Allright! So it's settled! We blitz into the base, split up and take on two mechs each because we hate each other, and then take unnecessary losses and then stand victoriously on the broken bodies of dead machines and pirate scum!" Vincey clasped his hands together into a heart heart sign. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:07 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|His index fingers and thumbs are perfectly joined together as they bounced up and down on air. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:10 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|". . . That's . . nice. A terrible plan, but nice, mister Pirate." |- class="msg-nested-tr" | class="msg-nested-td" colspan="3"| |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:11 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"...Well, I'd like to work together with someone. You know. Assist. Cover. Hold hands. Maybe in bed. I'm just...not getting that aura from the rest of you guys." |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:12 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Oh great...the touchy feely type," Cecilia groaned. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:13 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Now now, Cecilia." Paul muttered before clearing his throat. "All I know is that Union have been used since the Star League and they can drop in the midst of combat," the man replied. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:14 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Anyway," the brunette finally spoke. "I think we can get on our way now. Paul, pay your tab and get us some side jobs. I'll drive the trio back to Bastion." Cecilia replied as she stood up and motioned the rest to follow. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:15 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|Vinci shook his head at the intense reply by Kobayashi. "Well, that's just great. Why don't you keep acting hard, Kobayashi? Maybe I could mine diamonds out of your butt later." |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:15 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|Nana sighed and shrugged, standing up to accompany Cecilia. "Mister Pirate, relax. Also . . side jobs?" |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:17 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"...Side jobs?" |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:17 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Oh...just some jobs that'll net us some more C-Bills. We've got a lot of salaries to pay." Cecilia explained before pausing. "You'll see what I mean eventually," the brunette stated vaguely. |- class="msg-nested-tr" | class="msg-nested-td" colspan="3"| |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:21 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Nerd." |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:22 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|About an hours drive later via rented ground car and the four would be standing next to the massive spherical shape of a Union-class Dropship. The gleaming metallic craft was an imposing presence with it's guns out for maintenance and all of it's massive ramps open. "Welcome to the Bastion," Cecilia replied as she began walking up the ramp to the ship. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:24 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Good name." Nana nodded, walking along with the others with a shrug. |- class="msg-nested-tr" | class="msg-nested-td" colspan="3"| |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:30 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|Vincent was probably the only one impressed. The man walked around like a child seeing his first Mech, walking backwards and forwards on the ramp to get the full sense of scale of this machine. He never encountered anything like this in his tour of duty! |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:34 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|*actually entered one in his tour of duty! |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:34 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|RETCONNED |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:35 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"It's three Lances and 1 Flight's worth of space," Cecilia replied. "We have one of the spaces modified for our support vehicles and infantry platoon. The other Lance Hanger is for salvage purposes." she stated as they came to the top of the ramp to see the first Lance Hanger filled with four Medium BattleMechs. The first one to be seen was the stout form of an Uziel right next to the... |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:35 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|...taller humanoid form of a Hatchetman. The next one was a boxy, humanoid shape of a Dervish Medium Mech right next to a more menacing Shadow Hawk. Over all, it was a formidable fighting force for a Mercenary Corp starting out. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:36 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"..Oh. Oh man. We're going to be using these?" |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:38 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"You actually have an Uziel? A Shadow Hawk? A Hatchetman with, if my eye doesn't fail me, an Ultra? Color me impressed boss! Your sponsor is my hero." |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:39 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"You can chose any but the Uziel," Cecilia replied. "That one is mine." |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:40 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|That's fine. Mr. Pirate had his eyes on one already. "Dibs on the Shadow Hawk!" |- class="msg-nested-tr" | class="msg-nested-td" colspan="3"| |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:41 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Severance pay," Cecilia chuckled with a rather scary, feral grin. |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:42 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Well . . the Dervish isn't really my thing. If my Kuritan brother here doesn't mind the Dervish, the Hatchetman is something I can get along with swimmingly." 'That and if it has an Ultra, who knows what other goodies it has!' |- class="msg-nested-tr" | class="msg-nested-td" colspan="3"| |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:50 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Glad you all settled that quickly," Cecilia replied. "Cause you have twenty four hours to gather your things and get back here. You probably won't be coming back." |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:50 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"...Ah, jeez, that's so...ominous, an---...wait, we're gonna be living here?" |- class="msg-nested-tr" | class="msg-nested-td" colspan="3"| |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:53 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Is that a problem, Pirate? You act like you've never lived on a Dropship before!" |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:54 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|Vincent stared at them. "...Aren't they really cramped?" |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:55 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"What are you? A Noble Brat?" Cecilia exclaimed. "Deal with it, you're a mercenary now! It's not all about the pay...though it is an incentive." |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:56 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"...Man, this is the pits." |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|01:59 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"Just think of the living conditions as an . . intimate squeeze." |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|02:02 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"You'll have more room to move around in once we reach the Jumpship," Cecilia replied. "Until then, tough it up." |- class="msg-nested-tr" | class="msg-nested-td" colspan="3"| |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|02:05 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"In the Second Lance Hanger." Cecilia replied. "Paul mentioned one of you would need it, but he left all your names a surprise. Freaking bastard things he can mess with me for being my Brother-in-Law," she grumbled. |- class="msg-nested-tr" | class="msg-nested-td" colspan="3"| |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|02:11 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|"...Ah, well, I'm gonna say goodbye to a life in civilization.' |- class="msg" | class="msg-timestamp"|02:21 | class="msg-user"| | class="msg-data"|((End)) |}